


What if?

by Cherie99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie99/pseuds/Cherie99
Summary: Basically 4 alternative endings to the season 4 ending 'cause I can't deal with just that one:)





	1. The Ark

„Bellamy-“, Clarke starts.

“Clarke, if this is one of the moments where you tell me to use my head-“

“No, I was just going to say… Hurry!” she interrupts Bellamy.

“You too”, he answers with one last look and dashes after Murphy to find Monty.

Actually Clarke wanted to say something else but after seeing his desperate face at the conversation they had before, she just couldn’t. Everyone could have seen that he can’t even bear the thought of something happening to her. She just wouldn’t let this be their last moment together. Not after she realized how much she really loved him. She just can’t.

Right after Bellamy left, Clarke starts running as fast as she can towards the satellite tower. Getting it to send the signal to the Ark was the first priority. As she reaches it, she takes out the tablet Raven gave her and connects it to the computer just like she was told to. 

After a while, the screen starts blinking green, which means that the satellite is sending the signal to the Ark. Relieved that everything worked out she glances at her watch. She’s got seven more minutes for a way that normally would take her ten.

“This is going to be tuff” she mumbles to herself and starts running. The lab is already in sight. One more minute to go. With her last strength she picks up even more pace.

Just as the doors to the rocket bunker begin to close Clarke runs through them and climbs into the rocket. As soon as she’s inside Bellamy pulls her into a deep hug.

“I thought I’d never see you again” he says with a smile and tears running down his face.

If they didn’t have their helmets on Clarke would have swiped them away but she couldn’t. All she could do is hug him back while reassuring: “I’m here now. I-“

“We need to go guys! Keep the hugging for later when we really are save. Now get your asses in your seats!” she is interrupted by Raven. “Clarke, I’m glad you made it” she adds as both Bellamy and Clarke buckle up.

The countdown starts and soon the rocket is flying into the sky. No one says a word but Clarke can feel the tension growing with every meter they fly higher. The lower part of the rocket is separated and they can see the Ark through the windows. 

Then Raven gets ready to open the air docks at the Ark. As soon as they are open the rocket begins closing in.

There was only one problem. The oxygen level of Clarke’s bottle only had 10% left. That wasn’t nearly enough to get inside and help install the oxygen transformator. Seeing the worried look on Clarke’s face Bellamy asks if everything is alright.

Clarke hesitates. She knows that Bellamy would give her all the oxygen he has so that she would have enough. But on the other side what point is it lying right now. Finally she just shows him her oxygen level. As he sees it she can tell by only one look at his face that he is already searching for solutions.

“Shit”, he mumbles and looks at his own. His says 15%. “You can use mine when you’re out.”

“No. You won’t have enough then. I’ll just use the extra bottles we took.” She answers shaking her head.

“Even that won’t be enough!” he protests but Clarke has already made up her mind. She can’t risk losing Bellamy.

Finally the rocket docks to the Ark and they can step into the Ark. Clarke’s oxygen level is now already at 5% as she steps on the Ark after one year. She already feels her lungs aching for oxygen but she keeps going. Across of her is a big wall where she can sit down without standing in the way. With her last strength and the last bit of oxygen she slides down the wall.

Everyone else is concentrating on getting the oxygen generator to work correctly, so no one notices her being almost out of air. She puts her helmet down and grabs the additional oxygen bottle she tied to her belt. 

She breaths in, but nothing fills her lungs. She tries again but there still isn’t any oxygen coming out. She’s already starting to panic as she drifts more and more into unconsciousness. Black sparks already begin to fill her vision.

Then Bellamy turns to her. It looks like he wanted to ask her something but after he sees Clarke lying on the ground not moving he stumbles to her. “Clarke!” he yells, his face contorted with fear. Just as he reaches her everything goes black. The last thing Clarke thinks before she is unconscious is that she at least got to see Bellamy’s face in her last moments.

~~

As Bellamy finally reaches Clarke, she closes her eyes and her body sinks against the wall. Now Bellamy is even more scared that he is going to lose her forever.

“Get that oxygen working!” he screams back to Raven and the rest. Then he snatches his additional oxygen bottle from his belt and puts it over Clarke’s mouth. He can’t lose her.

At first nothing happens. “Come on Clarke! You can do it! We’ve been through worse” he mumbles while putting a strand of hair out of Clarke’s face. Tears are burning in his eyes.

Finally she takes a deep breath and Bellamy, too, inhales deeply. He hasn’t noticed that he has held his breath this whole time. Clarke’s eyes flutter open and she looks at him. For the second time today he thought that he had lost Clarke forever. 

“Alright, the generator is working!” Bellamy hears Raven say and he rips off his helmet.

“Hey” he smiles and touches Clarke’s cheek.

“Hey” she answers weakly.

“You know, there are much easier ways to give me a heart attack” he jokes, but seeing the serious expression on her face he adds: “What is it?”

“I -… Nothing. It’s nothing” she says with a smile. This kind of smile looks so beautiful on her it makes Bellamy forget all the problems they are going to face up on the Ark for that little moment.

“Let’s get you somewhere where you can rest for a bit” Bellamy says sliding his hands under her back and her knees.

“I think I can walk” she protests weakly.

“I don’t want to get another heart attack because you fall unconscious again on your way there” he teases and so Clarke lets Bellamy carry her into one of the many rooms without further protest. Soon Clarke is sound asleep in his arms.

After Bellamy put her down on a big bed and is about to leave he feels Clarke’s hand grab his wrist. “Don’t go. Stay, please” she mumbles sleepy but as he looks down to her, her eyes are wide open gazing into his.

“Alright” he says lying down on the other side of the bed.

Very fast both of them are asleep.

~~

Clarke wakes up to a soft warm breeze on the back of her head. She leans back a bit and suddenly feels a warm body against hers. During the night Bellamy has turned to the side and put an arm over Clarke’s waist. Clarke then snuggled into his spoon.

She tries to turn around without waking him up, without success.

Just as she is facing him his eyes open slightly. “Morning, princess” he mumbles with a still sleepy voice.

“Morning” she smiles at him. The last time Bellamy called Clarke a princess seemed so far away. But she liked it when he said it, because it wasn’t supposed to mock her anymore. When Bellamy called her a princess he says it with so much adoration in his voice.

“How are you?” he asks yawning. They were still lying so close, their faces only inches apart.

“I’m ok, I guess. Still feel a bit exhausted” she answers looking into his big brown puppy eyes. Oh, how she loved those eyes. Even if Bellamy’s face didn’t show any emotion his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Suddenly as if only now realizing how close their faces are, Bellamy jolts up. “Well, uhm… I didn’t pass out yesterday, so I’m fine” he jokes.

Sitting up Clarke looks at Bellamy with a serious look. “Thank you” she then says.

“For what?” Bellamy asks confused.

“For saving my life yesterday. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you”

“”I honestly don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here anymore. So, thank you, for not dying” he laughs slightly.

“I’m serious”

“Me too” Bellamy says returning her serious look.

Slightly irritated Clarke starts getting out of bed. What did he mean with that? “We should probably go look for the others.”

“Yeah we probably should”, he says standing up as well.

But before they can get to the door Clarke stumbles, still a bit wobbly on her feet after yesterday. As she begins to fall Bellamy tries to catch her but falls down on top of her.

“You ok?” he asks worriedly. 

Clarke just nods. Their faces are again so close. There is a strand of hair across her face and Bellamy brushes it off. His fingers leave a burning trace where they touch her skin. She closes her eyes not wanting him to stop. Then his hand moves under her head pulling her closer to his face.

Soon their lips are touching, both of them releasing the love they feel for each other. Clarke breaks the kiss off to look Bellamy into his eyes. “I… I love you” she says.

Bellamy’s face softens even more and he begins to smile. “I love you too” he answers and begins kissing her again, even more passionate than before.


	2. I can hear you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy can hear Clarke's messages

Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori and Echo have been on the Ark for over a week now. Somehow they managed to get everything working and now they are already working on how to get back to earth. You can’t start too soon with this is their motto.  
Clarke is dead and O is save in the bunker, at least that’s what Bellamy is hoping.  
They just have to find a way back to earth or they’re going to die up here and then Clarke’s death would have been for nothing. She died so that they can go back to earth in five years. Bellamy would never let Clarke’s death be useless. Plus he just has to get back to his sister. Although she definitely doesn’t need his protection anymore he is just too nervous about her being in a bunker with a thousand grounders.

They are all in the control room planning and talking about possibilities on how to return.

“We could look for any rockets that could bring us down, just like Jaha did” Harper proposes.

“There are none. We have already searched in the system for any rocket big enough to transport us. But there are none. That’s not going to w-” Monty is interrupted by a crackling sound.

“What is that?” Emori asks looking around to find the source of the crackling.

Raven runs to the radio station. “It’s a signal. Someone tries to reach us…” she pauses and looks up from the screen into the group of friends. “From Earth…” she finishes.

“Hel-… Anyone out-… B-…” the radio speaks.

“Can you get that clearer?” Bellamy asks stepping forward.

“I’m trying!” Raven answers concentrated while fumbling with the controls. “Got it!”

“Hello? Bellamy? Anyone?” Clarke’s voice suddenly comes out of the speakers.

Everyone stares at the radio. Bellamy is the first to move grabbing the microphone attached to the radio. “Clarke? Is that really you? How did you-?” he starts speaking.

“Hello? If anyone hears me, please answer! I don’t know how, but I survived Primefaya. Please, Bellamy?” Clarke sounds desperate. 

It breaks Bellamy’s heart hearing her so broken and helpless. “I can hear you, Clarke! We survived! We are on the Ark. Is everything ok?”

“Why isn’t anyone answering me? Bellamy!” her voice is trembling and Bellamy can hear that she is crying.

“Raven, why can’t she hear us?” Bellamy asks looking up to Raven who is already fumbling with the controls again.

“I don’t know. Maybe something is broken with her radio! I don’t know!”

“Is anyone out there? Please just answer me! I can’t do this alone… Bellamy? Raven? Octavia? Anyone please!” the desperate voice of Clarke again.

Bellamy can’t listen to this. The thought of Clarke being alone on a deserted planet is just too much for him to bear. They never should have left her behind. “I can hear you, Clarke… I’m here” he says quietly into the mic. He feels a tear running down his face. He never should have left her alone.

“Hey…” Bellamy feels a hand on his shoulder. Murphy. “If our princess survived Primefaya she will survive five years on that damn planet. She’s tough and you know that. If anyone could survive this it’s her.”

Bellamy nods. Murphy is right. Clarke is the only person he would trust to survive five years on that damn planet even on her own. Hell she already survived once three months on her own. Although that didn’t really end well for her if you think about her being captured by Roan.

~~

The next day Bellamy is running some tests in the control room. Then suddenly there is the crackling sound he had hoped to hear. That’s why he is in the control room in the first place.

“Hello? Does anyone hear me? It’s Clarke Griffin. I’ve survived Primefaya. Probably because of my night blood, but I’m not sure. Can anyone hear me? Bellamy, you out there?” Clarke sounds stronger today, Bellamy thinks, which is a good sign. But he still can’t bear the thought of her being outside on her own. He can’t even help her from up here and that’s the worst part about it all.

~~

The next week goes by. Bellamy is spending most of his time in the control room now. He doesn’t want to miss Clarke’s voice. For the next days she is still asking if anyone hears her. Although she sounds stronger with every day, Bellamy knows how broken she really is inside and that’s breaking his heart.

Eight days after the first message of Clarke, Bellamy is sitting in the control room as always. Usually Clarke sends a message at this time of day. Bellamy is just sitting there staring outside at the planet that once was their home, their hope. Now most of it looks deserted apart from one small green spot. He is just hoping that Clarke will find this spot.

“Hello? Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice sounds from the radio. “I don’t know if you can hear me or if you’re even alive, but neither way I have decided to talk to you, otherwise I’m gonna go insane out here on my own.” It touched Bellamy’s heart that out of all people Clarke knew she wanted to talk to HIM. “I just really hope that you’re well and alive up there on the Ark. I’m still at A.L.I.E.’s Lab trying to figure out where to go next. The bunker isn’t reacting to any of my messages, same as you by the way. But you probably think that I’m dead. But I still have hope. I mean, I’m still breathing and surely so are you. I can’t think otherwise, because I wouldn’t live long without any hope of seeing you or any of the others ever again. So, may we meet again. And talk to you tomorrow I guess.” With that the crackling stops and Clarke’s beautiful voice is gone.  
Bellamy looks outside the window again. She’s going to make it. She has to. And in less than five years they are going to meet again. He stands up and walks out of the control room. It’s time to find a way back to earth. Even better back to Clarke.

~~

The next months and years they are working every day on a solution. They have a plan but it will be difficult to get it working. And every day Bellamy awaits Clarke’s message from earth. Mostly she talks about what her plans for the next few days are. Sometimes she also talks about missing Bellamy and the others and it’s at moments like this that his heart aches for Clarke and he has tears in his eyes because he can’t stand the thought of him leaving Clarke behind on that damn planet.  
One day Clarke sounds happier than on any other day she ever sent a message. She reports that she’s found another girl, probably also a night blood. Her name is Madi and Clarke only talks about how she won’t be alone anymore. Bellamy is more than happy from that day on. Clarke isn’t alone anymore and that was good news. She could live with her and maybe Madi can help with some problems Clarke is facing down on the earth.  
From that day on Clarke sounds happier and more relaxed than before and Bellamy, too, seems more relaxed after every message from Clarke. Although he still is worried like hell.

~~

After five years on the Ark theoretically they can return back to earth, but due to some technical problems, their solution still isn’t going to work. Now Bellamy is more nervous than ever. If they don’t return soon, Clarke will lose hope and think that they are dead, and that wouldn’t be good. In these times Clarke also sometimes skips some days and doesn’t send any message. Bellamy is sick with concern in those days, one more reason to return to earth as fast as they can. When they’re back on earth he can a sure himself that she is fine. This is just driving him crazy.

~~

Six whole, damn years and seven days after Primefaya they still haven’t fixed their problem with the way down. Bellamy sits in the control room worried as hell, because Clarke hasn’t sent a message since the last week. She never did such a big pause. If something had happened to her, Bellamy doesn’t know what he would do. They should be back on earth by now, but they are still stuck on that damn Ark.  
Finally he hears the oh-so familiar crackling of the radio and Bellamy sighs relieved.

“Bellamy, if you can hear me, if you’re alive… It’s been 2199 days since Primefaya. I don’t know why I still do this every day. Maybe it’s my way of staying sane, not forgetting who I am,… who I was. It’s been safe for you to come down for over a year now why haven’t you? The bunker has gone silent, too. We tried digging them out for a while, but there was too much rubble. I haven’t made contact with them either. Anyway, I still have hope. Tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green and you’ll find me. The rest of the planet, from what I’ve seen, basically sucks so…” There is a long pause as if Clarke sees something. “Never mind… I see you.” And with that the crackling stops.

Those last words leave Bellamy very confused. “She sees me? How is that even possible?” he mumbles to himself. And then it hits him. Something must have flown down from space looking like a space ship. Clarke is thinking it was him, only it isn’t and he has no way of warning her. He stands up and runs out of the control room. They have to get to earth. Right. Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave a commet what you're thoughts are about the fic if you want;)  
> PS: I apologize for any mistakes I've made


End file.
